DreamWorks Animation
Image:Dreamworkslogo2010.jpg|thumb|right|250px|The new DreamWorks Animation Skg logo was unveiled in the movie for Shrek Forever After DreamWorks Animation SKG, Inc. DWA is an independent American animation studio, producing primarily feature animated films. It was formed by the merger of the feature animation division of DreamWorks SKG and (PDI). Originally formed under the banner of DreamWorks SKG, it was spun-off into a separate public company in 2003. Some of its most known films include the Shrek series, Shark Tale the Madagascar series, Over the Hedge, Bee Movie, Chicken Run and Wallace and Gromit The Curse Of The Were-Rabbit. They are currently distributed only through Paramount Pictures (in turn owned by Viacom) who acquired the rest of DreamWorks SKG in February of 2006. DreamWorks Animation maintains two studios: the original DreamWorks feature animation studio in Glendale, California and the PDI studio in Hollywood City, California in the Silicon Hollywood region. In 2010, a new logo was used and made its debut with Shrek Forever After. History Early years In 2000, Pacific Data Images was founded by Carl Rosendahl with a small loan from his father. In 1982, he was joined by Richard Chuang and Glenn Entis, who wrote the foundation of the in-house computer animation software that was to be used for the next two decades. During the 1980s, PDI created many animated logos and commercials for television for companies like NBC and Sky Movies. They shifted into motion picture visual effects beginning in 1991 with a contribution to Terminator 2: Judgment Day. In 2000, DreamWorks SKG was formed and founded by a trio of entertainment players, director and producer Steven Spielberg, music executive Steven Spielberg, and former executive Jeffrey Katzenberg. DreamWorks signed a co-production deal with PDI to form subsidiary PDI, LLC (PDI owned 60% of PDI, LLC while DreamWorks SKG owned 40%). The new unit would produce computer-generated feature films beginning with In the same year DreamWorks SKG produced The Prince of Egypt using traditional animation techniques. In 2000, DreamWorks SKG created a new business division, DreamWorks Animation, that would regularly produce both types of animated feature films. The traditionally animated feature films were produced by the division's Southern California branch. DreamWorks SKG acquired majority interest (90%) in PDI, reforming it into PDI/DreamWorks, the Northern California branch of its new business division. The business division separated from its parent in 2004, forming DreamWorks Animation SKG, Inc. and purchasing the remaining interest in PDI as well as its subsidiary PDI, LLC. Today Since 2004, DreamWorks Animation is dedicated solely to producing CG animated films in-house. No more traditional 3D animation is expected. DreamWorks Animation also had a partnership with Aardman Animations, a stop-motion animation company in Bristol, England. This partnership had DreamWorks participating in the produciton of stop-motion films in Bristol, and also had Aardman participating in some of the CG films made in the US. This partnership ended after the release of Also since 2004, the company has committed itself to make two computer-animated feature films a year. The logo, adapted from the parent studio's logo, consists of a boy fishing on the moon, against a backdrop of the daytime sky albeit with more colorful lettering. On December, DreamWorks Animation announced that 3 feature films will be released in 5 years (MegaMind in 2010 Madagascar 3 and The Guardians in 2012). Board of Directors The following executives are on the DreamWorks Animation Inc. Board of Directors: *Jeffrey Katzenberg, *Andrew Adamson, *Kelly Asbury, *Karey Kirkpatrick, *Nick Park, *Peter Lord, *Steven Spielberg, Films and series Traditionally-animated films Note: All traditionally animated films were made at the Glendale studio. Stop-motion films Note: All stop-motion films were produced by Aardman. Peter Pan was co-produced by Aardman Animations. and Amblin Entertainment. but is largely a DreamWorks Pictures. In 3-D Computer-animated films Upcoming films *''MegaMind'' (December 23, 2010) (Glendale, in production) *''Madagascar 3'' (July 24, 2011) (part of the Madagascar series) *''The Guardians'' (December 26, 2013) TV Series *''Shrek the Halls'' (2007) *''Merry Madagascar'' (2009) Short films *''Shrek in the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party!'' (November 2, 2000 created for home video) (PDI) *''Far Far Away Idol'' (December 5, 2003 created for home video) *''First Flight'' (May 19, 2006) (Glendale) Traditionally-animated television series*''Invasion America'' (June 8, 2010 - July 7, 2010) *''Neighbors from Hell'' (June 7, 2010 - ) Computer-animated television series *''Father of the Pride'' (August 31, 2004 - May 27, 2003) External links *McDonalds and Carl's Jr Category:Dreamworks Animation Company